Installations for putting a liquid in contact with a gas usually comprise a chamber, tower or stack in which the furnishing device or fill is installed. In a known method, the latter comprises a series of juxtaposed sheets onto which is sprayed the liquid, for example water, which streams or runs along the sheets in a counter-current manner relative to the gas, for example air. These installations may be used for cooling water, acid or other solutions by means of the air of the atmosphere.
The French Certificate of Addition No. 74 08 224 discloses fill sheets having vertical corrugations which have along the edges of the corrugations deformed regions which form, on at least one of the sides of the sheets, projections or ramps extending from the edge of at least one corrugations so as to deviate the liquid. Such sheets comprise in succession, in a direction parallel to their edges, at least two regions in which the amplitude of the corrugations is different.